<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buscando la felicidad by LUPITA_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437223">Buscando la felicidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUPITA_5/pseuds/LUPITA_5'>LUPITA_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUPITA_5/pseuds/LUPITA_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando crees que tu futuro o lo que te queda de él es y será una mierda,y lo único que haces es sumirte en la amargura y la depresión, deberías mirar a tu alrededor,y ver que la felicidad está más cerca de lo que crees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Takizawa Seidou/Yasuhisa Kurona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No puedo asegurar que esta historia tendrá un final feliz, estoy buscando esa felicidad, si la encuentras,avísame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 1</p><p>Se preocupó cuando escupió sangre y no se sintió mejor, se perforó un pulmón y este no se regeneraba como normalmente lo hacía. Miró como su sangre manchaba su escasa ropa y se desplomó sentado apoyado en la pared, observó como los demás ghouls combatían contra los renegados e intentó levantarse para seguir, pero su cuerpo no respondía, abrió la boca para pedir respaldo pero solo salió un gemido lastimero y de dolor, ¿estaba sintiendo dolor?¿se estaba muriendo?, sus parpados estaban cerrándose y su cuerpo tenso comenzaba a relajarse, sintió unas ganas de dormir enormes y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sin embargo aún con las súplicas de su cuerpo se levantó a rastras tambaleándose en el proceso, miró hacia el lugar de la batalla y se sorprendió de que todo había acabado, uno de sus compañeros, del cual no tenía idea de como se llamaba lo miró: </p><p>—¡Jaja! ¿Qué ocurre?,¿fue demasiado para ti?,pensábamos que eras más fuerte,te perdiste lo mejor de la pelea.—cada vez se acercaba más a seidou.</p><p>—Oye,míralo,se ve horrible,parece que se va a morir.—otro de ellos, más joven, habló—¿Qué hacemos con el?,apenas puede ponerse de pie.</p><p>Seidou solo escuchaba, no podía protestar nada, y de todas formas no le importaba, no es que se hubiese apegado a alguno de ellos en particular, simplemente participaba con ellos en algunas misiones. Nada en especial. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse, fue un: Déjalo, ni siquiera era tan bueno.</p><p>El siempre supo que la grandeza nunca sería la suyo, pero de alguna manera, él quería romper ese ciclo infernal al cual todos lo habían conducido, jamás había sido el mejor en nada, púes siempre había alguien quien estaba un paso antes que él. Era inteligente, él lo sabía de cierta forma, sin embargo solo veía su inteligencia a base de notas y exámenes, números en particular, tenía un problema, en el que el sentía que debería destacar por medio de algo que lo identificara como mayor, una cifra; Sí, no era mala idea.</p><p>Despertó en una mala posición, solo, arropado en su ya roída e inservible capucha negra, desorientado y sudoroso, sentía su cuerpo y su cabeza arder, las gotas de la fuerte lluvia que se había presenciado mientras dormía había dejado su cuerpo completamente empapado al igual que su ropa.  Ni el supo con que fuerzas se logró levantar, pero lo hizo y luego se arrepintió, puesto que su estómago casi vacío resonó, y desechó en vómito todo su contenido a la esquina más cercana, se tambaleó como un borracho, se limpió la boca con parte de su ropa,(porque mangas ya no le quedaba) y caminó en sentido contrario a la calle principal. Sintió algo raro en sus pies, o más <br/>bien, no sintió nada ¿y sus zapatos en que momento los perdió?</p><p>Cuando ya era media noche, y ni un alma merodeaba por la calle, y solo se sentía la lluvia pasar, avanzaba un sujeto de cabello blanco encapuchado, solo caminaba hacia donde sus pies le permitían, de hecho ni siquiera había doblado a alguna esquina, puesto que ni energía para eso le quedaban. Olisqueó el aire, para tratar de identificar en donde se había metido, nada le resultó familiar, por fin su cuerpo parecía responder de una manera  positiva, y aunque lento, comenzaba a regenerar sus heridas más graves. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, subió las escaleras de un edificio, hasta el tejado de esta, al llegar a la cima, el viento fresco le revolvió el cabello, y respiró profundamente el aire limpio, y sonrió, se sentía tranquilo, seguro, se apoyó en una estructura que se apagaba al techo de los departamentos, cerró los ojos y se durmió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sentir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero no esté tan mal hecho UnU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunas veces el quería llorar, lo hacía incluso, la mayoría de estas ocasiones despertaba de madrugada abrazado junto a un cubo de basura, o incluso a el mismo ,llorando, y lo último que recuerda de su pensamiento inconsciente, es a su madre dándole un beso de buenas noches, y en la mañana de un buenos días, y en el, soñaba o alucinaba en muchas ocasiones, estando en su estado atónito, cómo su madre le llamaba a desayunar, y él, sin darse cuenta respondía al aire, él tenía conversaciones que jamás volvería a vivir con sus padres, mezclaba vivencias de cuando estaba en su casa, junto con otros sueños que el pensó que en algún momento volvería a vivir.</p><p>Pero esos momentos ya se acabaron. Ya nunca volverían a pasar. Porque él los mató.</p><p>Por mucho que lo convencieran de lo contrario, jamás se perdonaría de que ya no están, él pudo haber hecho algo al respecto, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las órdenes…<br/>
Nuevamente se despertó, solo, sobre el edificio que había escalado hace unas horas ,hacía frío y con la lluvia de anoche el piso, o más bien, el techo de la estructura estaba húmeda por lo cual el pensó que con la cantidad de horas allí, lo más probable es que tomara un resfriado, y en su condición no era buen momento para eso. Se movió de su rincón y gateó hasta una de las orillas, fijó su vista a la calle principal, personas pasaban por ahí, el retrocedió un poco, aunque…</p><p> ¿A quién le importaba verlo? A nadie en realidad, sin embargo eso no era gran parte de su preocupación, su estómago gruñó por falta de alimento, e inconscientemente se lamió sus partidos labios.</p><p>O no, aquí viene aquí viene. Para. Alto. Contrólate. Basta.<br/>
Se imaginó el sabor de la carne fresca en su boca, saboreando cada fibra y músculo sabroso, eso sonaba bien, y crujir los huesos entre los dientes, juguetear con los órganos y ¡Ah! Escuchar el último suspiro de su víctima, suplicando salvación. De la nada volvió a la realidad, y sintió en su boca algo molesto, se fijó bien, y era parte de sus dos dedos mutilados, que, durante su ensueño se había metido a la boca.<br/>
Mierda.</p><p>Deja de pensar en tonterías o no volverás a ser…<br/>
No, ya no importa.</p><p>En realidad si le importaba ,dentro, muy dentro de su ser, pensaba que habría una posibilidad, de que el pudiese volver a ser lo que era antes, pero se conformaba simplemente con servir a la comunidad dejando de mostrar su rastro en el mundo, básicamente su plan de “integración a la sociedad” era no dejar rastros de sangre y cuerpos repartidos por todos lados.</p><p>Sin embargo estaba siendo una tarea bastante complicada a su juicio, llevaba un par de días sin bocado y ya se estaba hartando, sobretodo porque sus heridas no habían sanado por completo, y su cuerpo seguía doliendo, trató de no pensar más en el tema ¿pero en qué otra cosa podría pensar? No hacía más que divagar todo el día, se recostó nuevamente en el techo mirando el cielo, nubes volvían a juntarse, una nueva lluvia caería, decidió hacer algo humano para si mismo, y se levantó, no pensaba seguir allí, iría en busca de un lugar para quedarse.</p><p>Para su mala suerte, mientras bajaba, resbaló de la baranda del 3er piso y cayó de espalda al suelo, fue rápido y con un golpe seco, soltó un quejido angustioso, tapándose la boca para que nadie fuese a oírlo, su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo y no sentía nada de la cadera hacia abajo, levantó la cabeza y una de sus rodillas estaba hinchada y su pierna miraba a un lugar donde no debía de estar.</p><p>“Mierda,este día no puede ser peor”. Pensó.</p><p>Con alguna poca fuerza de sus brazos logró arrastrarse nuevamente hacia el rincón donde había despertado la mañana anterior ,lo sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, río por lo bajo, lo chistoso de la situación.En lo que se estaba recuperando, vio periódicos esparcidos por el piso, y recogió uno, era de la semana pasada.</p><p>“Los Ghouls y la ciudadanía conviven en uno solo"pág 2<br/>
“Los Ghouls ¿buenas personas?” pag 3</p><p>Tonterías, los ghouls y los humanos jamás vivirán en paz, y menos juntos…</p><p>Eso era lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? De todas formas igual pueden…no, recuerda lo que te enseñaron, ¿a mi? ¿Qué me enseñaron? No lo recuerdo, es muy confuso…</p><p>¡Claro, a ser compañeros y apoyarse en los problemas! Pero me dejaron solo, y ahora estoy aquí.</p><p>Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, su cara se sentía tibia, presionó fuertemente su pecho, arrugando su ropa.</p><p>Ellos me dejaron, ellos me dejaron, me dejaron solo, me abandonaron, ahora ellos son felices, Amon, Akira, Sasaki…todos ellos deben de estar felices ahora, están con los que quieren ¿y qué tengo yo? Ya no me queda nada. </p><p>Sí,ya cumplí mi promesa, y Akira y Amon son felices, ya no sirvo de nada aquí…</p><p>Seidou estaba acurrucado, durante todo esos pensamientos hablaba nerviosamente en voz alta, decía incoherencias y se balanceaba, había aprendido a hacer eso inconscientemente, era una manera de no perder el control, nuevamente se metió los dedos en la boca y comenzó a masticar.Delicioso.Delicioso.Delicioso.</p><p>La lluvia había empezado y no le importaba, al menos llovía y no nevaba , se estaba llenando de odio y aún así no podía evitar sentirlo. Respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos le dolían y estaban pesados, no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra se balanceaba sobre el, casi sentándose sobre sus piernas rotas.</p><p>Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo,tragó y le sonrió.</p><p>—Por fin te encuentro, Seidou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sé que este personaje suele ser más "agresivo" y loco, pero es porque está débil y solo,en el siguiente capítulo les diré que la chispa se enciende en él y perderá el control,así que prepárense.<br/>Espero no les parezca una historia muy...no lo sé.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>